Sonic X-The Sequel
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is a sequel to my first Sonic the Hedgehog story. After being released from the hospital, Sonic and his friends decide to go to Twinkle Park for the day. As the day goes by; Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails fall in love while Carson and Hugo have a crazy day of fun. I recommended reading my first story in order to get an understanding for the squel. Please leave reviews and enjoy!


**Sonic's Unbelievable Adventure: The Sequel**

 **Hey guys I'm back with another Sonic the Hedgehog story. I loved how my first story went so I decided to do a sequel. This will take place three days after the first story, Sonic and his friends decide to go to Twinkle Park for a day of fun. As the day progresses, love will come for Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails while Hugo and Carson have some fun. I recommended reading my first story in order to get an understanding. The couples will be Sonic/Amy, Knuckles/Rouge, and Tails/Cream. Let the sequel begin!**

It's been three days since the incident at the mall. Eggman has not been seen or heard since then. It started off as another beautiful, peaceful day for Sonic the Hedgehog, but with slight differences. Sonic was at home resting on his couch and watching TV. Since he was released from the hospital three days prior, Sonic has been letting his broken rib heal naturally. He was also thinking back to the incident and how his life nearly ended. One thing came on his mind that day, and that was Amy. It was then that he realized how much Amy meant to him and how he couldn't bear to leave her alone.

"Amy." Sonic sighed. He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone. He grunted as he sat up due to his rib and checked who was calling him; Tails.

"Hey buddy." Sonic said answering his phone.

"Hey Sonic. How are you feeling?" Tails asked.

"Still sore but I'm good. So what's up?" Sonic said to his best friend.

"Well the gang and I wanted to go to Twinkle Park. You want to come?" Tails asked. Sonic thought about, Eggman is probably still recovering from the burns and he needed to get out of the house. Not only thought, he could tell Amy his true feelings for her and Carson and Hugo will keep a lookout for any threats.

"Alright I'm in." Sonic happily said.

"Cool and don't worry, Carson and Hugo are going to come and pick you up." Tails said knowing he's not fully recovered. Sonic thanked him and hung up the phone. He decided to wear a pair blue denim jeans, a white shirt to cover his bandage ribs, a blue hoodie jacket, and his new shoes; red and white Jordan 12s. After getting dressed, he sat back down on the couch and waited for his new friends. As he waited, Sonic's mind immediately went back to Amy. After 15 minutes, Sonic heard a knock from his door and stood up to check. He was greeted by his new friends; Carson and Hugo.

"Hey Sonic ready to go." Carson asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Sonic answered. Hugo put Sonic on his back and flew towards Twinkle Park. Carson followed the pair close behind.

Meanwhile, the gang was waiting for Sonic, Carson, and Hugo at the entrance. Knuckles was now supported by crutches and Tails was now fully recovered. Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, and Silver were also waiting at the entrance. They then saw a teal and purple hornet flying with a blue blur on his back, followed by a speedy charmeleon with a trail of flames behind him. Hugo and Sonic landed in front of the gang while Carson finally showed up; trying to catch his breath. The gang smiled and greeted Sonic and their new teammates.

"Hey guys!" Tails said happily.

"Hey everybody!" Hugo replied back. Carson waved back; slowly trying to catch his breath. Cream noticed him and spoke up.

"Are you okay Carson?" Cream asked politely.

"Just…trying…to get…my breath…back." Carson said still breathing heavily. Hugo patted his back to help him. After about 15 seconds, Carson composed himself and looked at Sonic.

"I don't know how you do it Sonic." Carson said to Sonic. He just shrugged his shoulders as the gang laughed in unison.

"Alright guys enough joking. Let's have a great day of fun." Knuckles said as he finished laughing. The gang nodded in agreement and went inside Twinkle Park. The gang decided to split with Tails going with Cream; Shadow went with Knuckles and Rouge; Silver going with Carson and Hugo; and finally Sonic tagging along with Amy. On the inside, Amy was happy she was with Sonic and he felt the same as well.

"You ready to have a great day Miss Rose?" Sonic said holding out his hand. Amy blushed at the gesture.

"Yes I am." Amy said taking his hand. The two followed the gang to have a great day of fun.

Twinkle Park was packed on this beautiful day. The lines for the rides were long, but the games were average. The gang watched in awe at the rides and game stations with hundreds of prizes to be won. Tails and Cream went to the game stations with the intention of winning prizes. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow waited in line to ride the go-karts. Silver went with Carson and Hugo to try the food, and Sonic and Amy decided to take a walk through the amusement park. This was going to be a day full of happiness, fun, and love.

Tails and Cream played through numerous games like the dunk tank, test your strength, skeet ball, and the bottle knock down. Tails won Cream a stuff teddy bear, a big stuffed ball, and a stuff giraffe for her chao Cheese. At the same time, Tails and Cream were holding hands throughout the day. For the past three days, Cream has been taking care of Tails as he healed. Tails was happy that he was spending these past three days with his secret crush. The two continue to walk until Cream spotted a prize she wanted; a giant minion plush doll.

"Oh look Tails." Cream said pointing at the minion doll. Tails saw it and wanted to get the doll for Cream.

"You want it Cream?" Tails asked. Cream felt a blush rising; she really wanted it and Tails was offering.

"Yes." Cream said trying to hide her blush. Tails didn't notice, but grabbed her hand and walked to the game booth. It was then Tails realized the game; the trick shot were you have to make a shot from a faraway net. It wasn't go to be easy, but Tails really wanted to win the minion plush doll. He handed the clerk 15 tickets to play and he gave Tails the ball.

"Okay, the rules are simple. You have three chances to make the shot in order to win the minion doll." The clerk announced to Tails. Tails nodded in agreement.

"Good luck Tails." Cream said encouragingly. Tails smiled and got ready for his shot. He took a couple steps back, closed his eyes, and toked the shot. When he opened his eyes, Tails saw Cream jumping up and down in excitement. Tails realized that he made the shot and the clerk handed him the minion doll.

"We have a winner!" The clerk announced. Tails smiled and accepted the doll.

"Here go Cream!" Tails said handing Cream the doll. She graciously accepted the doll, but her eyes told another story. Tails could see the tears starting to develop and he wanted to understand why she was crying.

"What's wrong Cream?" Tails asked worriedly. Cream looked back at him and ran to a nearby bench. Tails followed her, not wanting to lose her. He found her at the bench, hugging her minion doll tightly as Tails took a seat next to her.

"Cream?" Tails asked again worriedly.

"I'm sorry Tails. Thank you for winning me the doll." Cream said in a low voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tails asked. Cream shook her head and looked up at him. Tails could see the tears falling from her eyes.

"No. I was thinking about what happened three days ago." Cream said. Immediately, her mind flashbacked to the day at the mall. She could hear Tails screaming in pain as she envisioned Emerl delivering devastating blows to him. She was so scared at the thought of losing the guy she was beginning to fall in love with.

"Oh." Tails said. He could still hear Sonic and Knuckles scream in pain and how his new friends save them. Tails looked back at Cream and gave her a smile.

"I thought I wouldn't be here today, but I'm here and that's all that matters." Tails said. Cream returned the smile and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for understanding." Cream said. The two slowly pulled away from each other and looked at each other in the eyes. Cream couldn't help herself and slowly kissed Tails. Tails was shocked at first, but closed his eyes and return the kiss. The two continue to kiss, feeling their love for each other grow. Eventually air was needed and the two slowly broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Cream you kissed me?" Tails said in a mixture of shock and happiness.

"I just wanted too because I'm happy you're here alive. And because I love you." Cream said. Tails smiled and kissed her again. After a few minutes of kissing, Tails broke away from the kiss and spoke.

"I love you too Cream. Will you be my girlfriend?" Tails asked waiting for her response. Cream gave out a little squeal and hugged him.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" Cream said still hugging him. Once they finished hugging, Tails and Cream continue to play games, now as boyfriend and girlfriend.

On the other side of Twinkle Park, Silver was showing Carson and Hugo the food carts the park had. Twinkle Park had some of the most delicious food; from burgers, tacos, and chili dogs to ice cream, fried Oreos, and funnel cakes. Carson and Hugo were amazed at the food, especially when Carson saw hot peppers, spicy pasta, and all the other spicy foods he can eat. While they walked, Silver wanted to know more about the new teammates.

"So guys, can you tell me a little about yourselves?" Silver asked to Carson and Hugo.

"Sure." Hugo spoke up first. "I'm originally from Charlotte, North Carolina back on Earth." Hugo began to speak. Silver learn that Hugo loves basketball and actually met Carson at a basketball game. He also learned that, like the rest of the team, Hugo can transform into his super form with the chaos emeralds. Silver laughed when Hugo admitted his weakness; fly swatters.

"So fly swatters can beat you." Silver laughed. Hugo rolled his eyes but smiled at the joke.

"Yeah." Hugo said smiling.

"Hey Hugo?" Carson said. Hugo turned around and saw Carson holding up a fly swatter. Hugo screamed as he ran behind Silver scared. Silver laughed really hard at the prank.

"Hahaha!" Carson said laughing. Although Hugo laughed at the joke, he was still a little angry.

"Oh what a good prank. So what about your story Carson?" Silver asked calming down. Once Carson was done laughing, he told Silver his story. Silver learned Carson was also from Earth and that he comes from a long line of famous fire-type Pokémon. He told Silver that he always wears dark clothing in order to maintain his fire powers. Silver learned Carson's weakness is ice, any form of ice.

"Wow that's a great story." Silver said smiling. Carson nodded and stopped at what Twinkle Park was serving; kebabs. Each food stand had different kebabs, with each increasing in hotness. Carson had a wide smile on his face as he ran up to the kebab stands. Hugo and Silver followed so that Carson wouldn't get lost.

"Carson loves spicy food, especially kebabs." Hugo said to Silver. Silver laughed at the fact that Carson's love of spicy food was true. They found Carson at the first kebab stand.

"Oh Cajun Kebab!" Carson said. He ate it whole in one bite.

"Oh Atomic Kebab!" Carson said at the next stand. Hugo and Silver watched as Carson continue to eat different kebabs. This continued until Carson grabbed a different kebab, which shocked Silver but made Hugo excited.

"Oh Jalapeno Kebab!" Carson said grabbing a weird looking kebab. Carson did not realize the kebab he grabbed was a snow cone.

"Carson No!" Silver said.

"Carson Yes!" Hugo said in front of Silver. Carson ate the "kebab", now realizing it was a snow cone.

"Ah!" Carson yelled, breathing out ice instead of fire.

"Fire!" Carson yelled again, desperately seeking heat.

"Here you go!" Hugo said with a sneaky smile. He gave Carson a canister of "hot sauce".

"Oh thank you." Carson said. He grabbed the canister and immediately drank it. He continued to drink until he saw Silver in shock and Hugo snickering. He stopped and looked at the canister's label; liquid nitrogen and helium. Carson dropped it and breath out ice again in a high, squeaky voice.

"Ah!" Carson yelled in a squeaky voice. Silver laughed at the realization that Hugo pranked Carson.

"Hahaha!" Hugo laughed at Carson. Carson realized that Hugo pranked him and eyed him in anger.

"Why…You…Little…" Carson said in his squeaky voice, breathing out ice every time he spoke. Hugo ran as Carson chased him while breathing out ice. Silver laughed really hard as his new friends chase other around the entire amusement park. Silver chased the two, joining in on their fun.

Twinkle Park's go-kart stations was a place where some of the fastest drivers race each other. Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles were waiting in line to race. Shadow was anxious; feeling the need for speed since Sonic was with Amy. In the meantime, Rouge was quietly watching Knuckles. She felt slightly guilty at the fact that he was in crutches. Since the day at the mall, Rouge saw Knuckles differently and she was starting to develop a strange feeling in her heart. She looked back at Knuckles and smiled to herself. Maybe she was beginning to fall in love with him.

"Hey Rouge are you okay?" Knuckles asked, snapping Rouge out of her current state.

"Yeah I'm okay." Rouge said slightly blushing. Knuckles smiled and turned back to the line. They finally reached the front of the line and Shadow couldn't help but jump up and down.

"Finally, we made it." Shadow said excitedly.

"Let's go." Knuckles said. As they reached the front of the line, the attendant only let Shadow in and stopped Knuckles. He gave Knuckles an apologetic look and spoke to him.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't let you ride because of your injury." The attendant said to Knuckles. This made Knuckles sad; he really wanted to ride the go-karts.

"Aww man." Knuckles said sadly. Shadow saw this and talked to the attendant.

"Are you sure he can't ride the go-karts?" Shadow asked the attendant. The attendant shook his head and Shadow turned back to Knuckles and Rouge.

"I'm sorry Knuckles." Shadow said. Rouge looked back at the sad echidna which made her feel sad. She came up with an idea to cheer up the red echidna.

"It's okay Shadow, I'll stay with Knuckles. You go and have fun." Rouge said to Shadow. Knuckles was surprised that Rouge was willing to stay with him.

"Alright I'll see you two later." Shadow said to the two. The attendant let Shadow race as Rouge and Knuckles sat by a nearby bench.

"So Rouge, why didn't you ride with Shadow?" Knuckles asked sitting down. Rouge looked down at her boots before looking back up and spoke.

"I wanted to be with you and cheer you up." Rouge said with a small smile. Knuckles was surprised at her answer; he never would've thought of Rouge wanting to spend time with him.

"Wow thanks." Knuckles said smiling. The two watched the go-karts and watch how much fun Shadow was having. The two then looked at each other and blushed heavily. They turned away from each other as an uncomfortable silence was shared between them.

"Umm… I'm sorry that you're in crutches." Rouge said sadly. Knuckles notice her expression and was surprised.

"Why? It wasn't your fault for the incident." Knuckles said. Rouge looked back up and continued talking.

"I know but I wish I was there to help. If I did, then you wouldn't have a broken leg." Rouge continued. Knuckles smiled back at her.

"I know but I'm glad I'm here with you." Knuckles said. He gently caressed her hand and smiled. Rouge looked back up and returned his smiled. Then Knuckles did something he would never forget; he slowly leaned in and kissed her. Rouge was surprised, Knuckles was actually kissing her. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The tow continued to kiss until they heard a cough from someone. They broke the kiss and looked towards the source; Shadow.

"I was really getting tired of you two fighting. Congratulations!" Shadow said smirking. Knuckles and Rouge just laughed and gave each other another kiss.

"Thank you Shadow!" Rouge said. Knuckles chuckled and hugged his new girlfriend. They then saw a hornet being chased by an ice breathing, squeaky voice charmeleon and a silver-furred hedgehog following them.

"Get back here!" Carson yelled in a squeaky voice. Hugo continued to run away from Carson with Silver stopping by Shadow and the new couple.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Silver asked the trio.

"Knuckles and I are a couple." Rouge said happily. Knuckles smiled in agreement.

"That's great!" Silver replied happily.

"So, should we follow them?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah let's follow them." Silver said. Shadow, Silver, Rouge and Knuckles followed Carson and Hugo around the entire park.

It was late in the afternoon and everyone was enjoying their day, including Sonic and Amy. The two hedgehogs were having fun eating and playing games as well. Sonic won Amy a stuff teddy bear, which she graciously accepted. Throughout the day, Sonic looked at Amy differently and smiled to himself. He loved how beautiful she looked today and how her eyes sparkled in happiness. At the same time, Amy was thinking about her day as well but her eyes told a different story. She put it aside and continued to enjoy her day with Sonic.

"Are you having fun?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Amy said.

"It just that your eyes tell a different story." Sonic said. Amy was surprised; how Sonic did figured it out. Amy held her stuff teddy bear tightly as she felt a few tears coming. Sonic could see the tears starting to develop and suddenly got worried.

"Amy what's wrong?" Sonic asked calmly.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I just can't do this." Amy said tearfully. She ran away from Sonic, not wanting to see his hurt face. Sonic was shocked at her reaction and followed her across the park, not wanting to lose her. Sonic ran until he saw her on a bench, crying and hugging her teddy bear. Sonic approached her and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Amy felt his arm and leaned her head against him, wanting his comfort.

"Amy please tell me what's wrong?" Sonic asked calmly. Amy stopped sobbing but looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I was just remembering the day at the mall and how close you were to death." Amy said tearfully. Sonic looked down as the memories played through his mind. He could still feel Emerl punching and breaking his ribs, how Eggman was smiling with glee, it was just too much for him to remember. Sonic looked back at Amy and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I thought I would die at Eggman's hands." Sonic said in a low voice. Amy continued to cry as Sonic continued to talk.

"Amy, that day finally made me realize the most important thing." Sonic began to speak as he grabbed Amy's hands and looked into her eyes. "Amy, I know I haven't been one of the best guys you've known, but I do know is that I never break promises. I promised you that I will never leave you again and I'll keep that promise no matter what. That day at the mall made me realize that you're the most important girl in my life and I'll do anything to make you smile. You're beautiful, kind, caring, supportive, and I wouldn't ask for any other girl. You said that you want to be my girlfriend and I want that to happen now. I love you Amy and I'll always love you." Sonic finally finished speaking. Amy cried tears of joy as Sonic finally admitted his true feelings.

"I love you too Sonic." Amy cried happily. Sonic leaned in and finally kissed Amy. Amy responded to the kiss as she continued to cry tears of joy. The two continued to kiss until air became necessary. The two broke the kiss and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Amy your wish came true, I'm finally your boyfriend." Sonic said happily. Amy gave him a hug and breathe in his wonderful cologne. Amy finally had the guy of her dreams and she'll never leave him. The two shared one more kiss before going to meet the rest of the gang. Sonic and Amy held hands walked to the front of the entrance and met the others. Shadow saw the couple and smirked in happiness.

"Well, looks like you two are finally together." Shadow said smirking. Sonic and Amy laughed at his remarks and gave each other a kiss. Shadow rolled his eyes but smiled; happy the two are finally together. Knuckles and Rouge came with Tails and Cream to the front entrance.

"Well, now we have two more couples." Knuckles said. Rouge gave him a playful punch and a kiss. Sonic and Amy congratulate the two other couples while Shadow stood back and smiled. Although he hasn't experienced love yet, he now knows that he, Carson, and Hugo must protect the new couples from new threats. Despite the new dangers, they will face them together.

"Alright guys, let's go home." Sonic said. Before they left, Tails and Cream noticed that they were missing three friends.

"Hey where's Silver, Carson, and Hugo?" Cream asked. The others looked around for the trio until Shadow spoke up.

"Don't worry." Shadow said smirking. This confused the group until they saw Hugo being chased by an ice-breathing Carson and Silver. Silver saw the group and stopped dead at his tracks.

"Hey guys anything new?" Silver said smiling.

"Sonic and Amy are finally together." Rouge said happily.

"Congratulations!" Silver said hugging Sonic and Amy.

"Thank you." Sonic said. The group then heard Carson squeakily yelled at Hugo.

"Come back here!" Carson squeakily yelled. Hugo continued to run and laugh away from Carson.

"Well this has been the best day ever!" Sonic said. Amy smiled and kissed her new boyfriend. Cream did the same Tails followed by Rouge and Knuckles. So at the end of the day, Cream had a minion doll and Tails, Rouge had her red knight, and Sonic had the girl of his life. This has been the best day ever for the new couples and plenty of more to come in the future.

The End!


End file.
